1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bactericidal products and the method of using the same and, more specifically, it relates to the advantageous use of certain polyunsaturated long-chain alcohols to resist growth of certain bacteria.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The desirable bactericidal effect of numerous compositions employed in pharmaceuticals, soaps and in other instances where it is advantageous to destroy certain bacteria have long been known.
It has previously been suggested that fatty acids and derivatives may advantageously be employed effectively against certain bacteria. See Kabara, Swieczkowski Conley and Traunt, Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy, Vol. 2, pages 23-28 (1972). Of the nine straight-chain fatty acids tested by Kabara et al on selected bacteria lauric acid was found to be the most effective bacteriostatic agent with selected gram-positive organisms. This article also notes lauryl alcohol is more effective than the corresponding acid.
The antifungal and bactericidal properties of fatty acids have been well known. In general, fatty acids function as effective anionic surface agents. One of the main reasons for their limited use, however, is reduced potency at human physiological pH values.
There remains a need for an effective antibacterial agent which may be employed in such uses as an additive in foods to reduce the likelihood of bacterial contamination creating a risk of food poisoning and use in orally administerable products other than food such as toothpaste and mouthwash to resist the likelihood of bacteria induced dental cavities and periodontal problems. The need for such an antibacterial agent which can be used in products such as face creams, skin salves, cosmetics and other products to treat or prevent skin infections caused by bacteria such as acne, for example, also exists.